The Global Wizarding Question
by AnonymousStories
Summary: This story will take place during the 2070s, decades after the series. During this time as the muggle world is going through global crises, the wizarding world is affected by the crisis and increasingly calls for the abolition of the Statute of secrecy begin to ring by a group, but by what motive? A teenage wizard must deal with this. I do not own the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like the owl has arrived" said Alena to her son.

11 year old Jackson jumped at the chance to grab the letter. He had been waiting for this moment for years. He was going to Hogwarts. His older sister Sarah was to begin her final year and Luther was to begin his 5th year. Jackson was going to finally join them. He was going to learn how to do magic. Jackson opened the letter and read the contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Dear Mr Haddad, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st of September. Yours sincerely, professor Louis Grahams

Afterwards he read the required material for students. "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow Jackson" said Alena. Jackson groaned. He was eager to get started practicing. This is despite the fact that he knew that underage wizards could not use magic outside of school but that didn't mean he wanted to get a head start on learning some of the material. Jackson went to his room and bulked. When the family had dinner, his father steve congragulated him on the acceptance letter and remarked that he would make a great wizard. His dad has always had high expectations for his son. Luther and Sarah also congragulated Jackson. After dinner he watched the screen and went to bed.

The next morning, the family used floo power to go to Diagon alley. Jackson had been to Diagon Alley a few times to spend the day while his siblings were shoping for their school supllies but this was the first time he went for himself. Jackson got his uniforms, books, and other supplies until he went to his last stop, his wand. Jackson was given a beech wand.

When he got home he went to his room and took a peek at his books, one his books contained infomation of Harry Potter.

Jackson had always been awed by Harry Potter and how he survived the killers curse. He knew that Potter did occasionally give leactures at Hogwarts. Jackson truly wanted to meet Harry and ask him what made it so that he survived and how he was able to defeat Voldemort.

Tomorrow Jackson would be going to Hogwarts. He would get to start his classes and also meet new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jackson woke up and got ready for his journey to Hogwarts, but he then realized he forgot something. "Mum, dad, I..i just remembered I forgot to get a pet!" Jackson yelled.

"Don't worry son, we got you covered" said Steve. Steve had mentioned that he went back to Diagon Alley over night but didn't mention what he got. Steve then gave his son the owl that he bought him.

"Thanks Dad" said Jackson

About a querter past ten, they left the house and went to the nearby lake to get to the Portkey.

Portkeys as of late had become a common way to get into the platform. That way, muggles would not risk seeing wizardkind running into the platform.

A few others were already there. The portkey was soon activated and they had reached the platform 9 and three quarters.

The family then made their way to the train.

After a moment of emotion, Steve and Alena said goodbye to Sarah and Luther. Before letting Jackson go however, Steve and Alena stopped him.

"Remember, behave or we will send you a howler" they both said

"I know" said Jackson

"Owl us when you get there" said Steve

"I will" said Jackson

"Good luck son, we'll miss you" said Alena

After waving goodbye, Jackson hoped on the train.

Jackson went to the nearest booth when he saw a brown haired kid in there. Jackson decided to go in this booth and introduced himself.

"first year as well?" asked Jackson

The boy nodded his head.

A moment later, the train started and begin to move, Jackson and the boy waved to their families as they grew smaller until they disappeared from view.

"What your name?" asked Jackson.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Winthrop is my name and what would yours be?" asked Jeremy

"names Jackson..Jackson Haddad". said Jackson

Both of them talked for a few minutes about themselves and about their families. Jeremy was the son of Herbert and Stephanie Winthrop and was an only child.

They soon got sweets from the trolly lady and ate for a while. They then continued talking as the afternoon went on.

Eventually they got to Hogwarts

—

They took the boats to the castle and were lead into a great hall where Headmaster professor Graham sat in the middle.

After introduction, the sorting ceremony began

Proffessor Michael Gibbens who taught defense against the dark arts was responsible for the sorting hat ceremony. The sorting ceremony went from each student. Eventually he put the hat on Jackson

"Ravenclaw"

Jeremy was also put in Ravenclaw

"Just a important annoucement" said Headmaster Graham. Professor Longbottem has recently announced his retirement from teaching after 60 years of teaching. We would like to thank him for his many years of service". said the Headmaster. Neville Longbottem sat at the edge of the table and everyone clapped. "Now Dig in" said Headmaster Graham.


End file.
